Decode- Detroit Become Human
by Nu' Classic
Summary: 3 days after the Android revolution. Congress is deciding on Android equality. Hank survived, and Connor is deviant.
1. chapter 1

Detroite: Become Human Fiction.*

A fiction that takes place after the end up the game. The androids are beginning to gain equality, Hank lived, and Connor is a deviant.

Chapter 1: Hold on

Connor approached the street where LT. Anderson lived. He carried a bag in his hand that was filled with things a man his age needed like Vitamins, nutritional food, and pamphlets to various doctors around Detroite. It was a rainy day in Detroite and it seemed to fit the mood of the city. Humans were anxious to hear what congress would say about the Android revolution, and Androids to were still having to be safe for the time being.

Connor didn't know why he still visited the Leutinet, since becoming a deviant he had lost all communication with Amanda and anyone at Cyberlife. He was free and could go be anything he wanted to be. Still, something inside him led him here everyday. Being a deviant meant he realized that he did care for the Leutinet different than how he was programed too.

He stood outside the house and rang the buzzer. He could hear Sumo barking and some stumbling leading up to the door. After a moment the door opened. "Shit, Connor what the fuck are you doing here? Get in here." Anderson grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the house quickly. "I came to bring you something Leutinet. Some items I think you may find useful."

The Leutinet sighed, "The shit in that bag worth your life? You know it's still dangerous for your kind to be out until congress makes a legal decision." Connor smiled, "Don't worry I made sure to take a path that kept me unnoticed." "Anyway, what the fuck is in the bag? Booze I hope."

Connor approached the kitchen table and began to unpack the bag. "Actually I got some things that I think a man of your age would need more. I got you some vitamins, some nutrition bars, and these pamphlets."

"Fucking christ Connor, are you trying to say that I'm notnin good shape, I am aware."

Connor worried he offended the man. "No sir, I just want you to be at your top performance for whatever your next case is. " The man scowled, "What are we, friends now Connor?" Connor smiled, "I'd like to think so Leutinet." "Well if we are going to be friends, you need to call me Hank. None of my friends have ever called me Leutinet. Besides there isn't going to be a next case. I've officially retired. It's time I start the next chapter in my life."

Connor felt sad for Hank, but also relieved for some unknown reason. "Well Hank, I hope I can help you with whatever you decide to do next." Hank looked at him for a moment before responding. "Why the fuck be here Connor? You are free now, you can go anywhere, do anything. Why stay around to continue to serve me?" Connor processed his emotions a moment before responding. "It's simple Hank, throughout the investigation I began to care about you a great deal. You are my first friend I have ever made. The truth is I'm still as lost as I was before I became deviant. This place and you are all I know. I hope I explained that good enough to you Hank."

Hank gave one of his half smiles to Connor. "Okay, I understand that. Well look you might as well stay here, it won't be safe for you to keep crossing town right now. At least I'll also have someone to keep me company besides Sumo. Damn dog just sleeps and farts all day. You can take the room next to mine. It's for guests anyway. I've had a guest, so you should find things neat and clean in there." Connor smiled at Hank "Thank you."


	2. Liberty

Chapter 2: Liberty

Hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on... "This was the scene only just last week, when hundreds of androids marched a peaceful protest through the streets of Detroit. A moment that frightened some citizens and moved others. Our own President was so moved that she decided to halt any executions of androids and disband any android holding camps. The days following that snowy night has left the world on the edge of it's seat. By this time tomorrow evening congress will have made a permanent decision on this current crisis. You can count on inside coverage and exclusive content from yours truly. This is Trisha Blake, and from all of us here at KNN we hope you sleep easy our friends."

"T.V. Off!" Hank got up from his recliner and walked towards the kitchen. The news had covered the android revolution 24/7 in the last week and it was for obvious reasons. Machines desighed to serve becoming more. They were labeled deviant, but Hank personally thought to himself that they were just aware. Aware of the life they were being robbed of by selfish humans.

He poured himself a cup of water and sat down at the table. He really wished it was scotch, but he couldn't stand to hear one of Connor's lectures again. Hank knew he was just trying to look out for him though. No one had done that for him in a long time. Since... he couldn't let his thoughts roam there. He was suddenly distracted by a noise in the bathroom. "You alright in there Connor!?". Connor had gone into the bathroom earlier and asked Hank for some time and privacy. Now that he thought about it had been quite some time.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Connor is everything okay? Please tell me you haven't discovered yourself?" After a moment of silence, "Jeez it was a joke, are you okay?" Still nothing... "Look if you don't respond I'm going to have to force my way in-". The door opened and Connor was holding a knife. "Oh fuck, what are you doing." Connor grabbed his hand and dropped something in it. "You took your circle thingy off!?" Connor smiled, "Please dispose of that for me Hank. I won't be needing it anymore. I'm sorry if I alarmed you." He stared at it a moment and smiled. _God damn he's really changed._


	3. Midnight in the garden of Eden

Connor sat nervously in the passenger seat of Hank's car, he was unsure of how the man would react. Hank had proved several times throughout their investigation to be irrational and emotionally unstable. Still, it was a risk he was willing to take to cheer the man up. It had been 2 weeks since Hank had asked him to stay and while he enjoyed the company, he grew tired of Sober Hank's complaining. Alcohol would not be a good resolution, but Connor had thought of something better.

Purple and pink lights soon shined into the windows of the car as Hank parked. "Would you care to explain why the hell you wanted us to come to 'Eden Club'? Connor I'm asking you a ques--". "My research says that the latest data analysis shows 67% percent of unmarried men perfer the company of a Tracy. That percentage is even higher for unmarried men above 50." Hank stared at him for a minute before laughing.

"Oh fuck, my robot is trying to say I need to get laid. How quickly your life plummets after retirement." Connor turned and tried to give a reassuring smile before placing his hand on Hank's knee. "With all due respect sir, I think it would be best for you to get a physical release, in hopes of that maybe resulting in a general better state of mind."

Hank grabbed his hand and tossed it back at him. "You know, the one thing that hasn't changed about you is that smart mouth. You should really work on that if you want to intergrate with humans." Hank opened the door and Connor followed behind.

The inside of 'Eden' was the same as last time. Dozens of perfectly sculpted androids prancing around in barely any clothing. "I guess even with freedom, an android still has to make a buck, right Connor?" Connor was connected to a male dancer a few feet over, ignoring him, till finishing up and stepping back over. "It would appear that most businesses are weary about hiring androids,

So hundreds are turning up at Eden in search of quick money. Hank shook his head,"That will definitely get it rock hard." Connor gave him a puzzling look. "It was sarcasm Connor."

Connor smiled, "Right, pick out any Tracy you want sir, or as many. It's on me." "Alright, give me some time to look around." Connor nodded and stepped away. _Fuck I can't believe he brought me here._ Hank walked up to the desk and was greeted by a blonde android with huge breasts. "Hi, welcome to 'Eden Club', is there anything I can help you with?" He sighed, "Yes, I need help choosing a partner." The android smiled. "Certainly sir, what kind of features do you like? Light, medium, or darker skin tones? Blondes, brunettes, or exotic colored hair? What is your idea bust and hip measurements?" He paused not sure what to say. "What about dominant or submissive? We also have models designed with special traits. Do you like vocal? Silent? Or what about a model comfortable with your wildest taboo desires?" He was completely caught off guard by this process. Hank looked over at Connor, who was chatting with a pink haired Tracy. It looked like she was showing him how to change his hair color back and forth."

"Perhapes I misread your desires. We have a very wide selection of Toms as well. Although I'm not sure that model works here." Hank turned quickly to face the blonde. "What!? No- that's my friend... he brought me here." The girl laughed. "Perhapes you may find it more comfortable to go home and explore those possibilities."

Hank felt himself growing annoyed with the android. "He's not a Tom. His model was designed to work along side police investigations. You know what, I'm actually not even sure why I'm still entertaining this fucked up place." Hank turned to leave, but the blonde had one last thing to say. "It doesn't matter what he was designed for, he still can engage in sexual relations. Cyberlife designed all of it's models with basic sexual features. The majority of the androids that have shown up here for work aren't even escort models. Most of us fled to Canada. The models you see here were nannies, construction workers, office aids, nurses." Hank looked around, astounded by the information he learned. Why would Cyberlife make all their models able to function sexually? He left the desk and started towards to the door. "Hank, where are you going? You haven't chosen a Tracy yet?" He wasn't in the mood for Connor's persistence. "Come on, we are leaving. I've had enough of 'Eden' for one night."


End file.
